


Day 7: Poisoning

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Bart Allen is Impulse, Bart Allen-centric, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Multi, Other, Poison, Poisoning, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Protective Tim Drake, Romani Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Robin, Whump, febuwhump day 7, that's just a fact?, why is it a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Bart just likes cookies he didn't deserve this.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Bruce Wayne, Bart Allen & Dick Grayson, Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Kudos: 39





	Day 7: Poisoning

“This sucks. I’m bored. Next time Tim invites us to a gala remind me there’s nothing to do.”

“Bart, we’re not just here to be here, we’re protecting Tim remember?” Kon grabbed a fifth cream puff and popped it in his mouth while keeping a close eye on his human boyfriend.

“Tim has a whole family of people who can protect him, why do we have to be here?” Bart continued to whine while stealing the treat Kon   
had just grabbed. 

Kon grabbed his pastry back and looked at Bart unimpressed, “Because his family couldn’t come and we love our boyfriend so we are going to protect him and then hide the body of the idiot who dared to threaten him.”

“But I’m bored,” Kon blocked out Bart’s whining and went back to watching Tim as he finished a conversation with some creepy businessman and then made his way over to them, his glass of champagne sloshing back and forth in his attempt to appear tipsy. He’s much better at faking drunk than his father but Kon and Bart knew better.

“Guys! Hey, are you entertaining your-yourselves?” Tim smiled dumbly, his words slurring as he stumbled through. 

“This is boring. Can’t we ditch and like go beat robbers up or something? Please,” Bart drew out his please and practically hung off Tim, which then made Tim stumble and grab Kon for some leverage. Kon was prepared for Tim to grab him but unprepared for Tim’s drink to spill and make his god-awful dress shoes slip causing all three to fall onto the snack table. Within seconds the whole party had stopped to look at the three teenagers and the mess of wood, fabric, and snacks.

“Uhm, oops?” Tim laughed a little too hard and collapsed onto Kon’s chest. The three erupted into giggles while the crowd stared in aghast.

“Ohhh cookies!” Bart excitedly reached over Tim and grabbed the bag of cookies sticking out of his pocket. Then promptly shoved three in his mouth and ate them.

“Oh god,” Tim’s facade changed in flash and he muttered darkly.

“Wha?” Bart mumbled with his mouth full of cookie as he sat up.

“Kon we need to get him out of here. Now. someone gave those to me, it’s why I was coming over here” Tim whispered frightfully as he pretended to stumble trying to stand up.

“Wha?” Bart opened his mouth and a couple of crumbs fell down his cheek.

Tim groaned and went back to laughing suddenly, “Yeah! you’re right, time to go home. I’m tired anyways!”

Tim sat up and helped pull Kon up before standing with over half his weight leaning into his boyfriend. Kon let out a deep laugh and leaned down slightly to help Bart up, “I think that is a great idea bro.”

Kon supported Tim’s weight as he tried to pass him over to Bart, “Think you can help him to the car while I help clean up quick?”

“Yeah!” Tim giggles out pretending to lean on Bart, who still had a mouth full of cookies he was refusing to swallow.

Kon made a nervous face while watching his boyfriends leave, “Right, I am so sorry about him! Bad night, look uhm just send a bill to Mr. Wayne and I’ll make sure his heir gets home safe! Good night!”

With one last glance and grabbing a mini cheese and meat kabob, Kon ran off towards the other two. Tim was holding Bart up while he barfed, rubbing his back gently, “Tim?”

“I gave him a pill, dad always has to bring them to galas in case we’re drugged or poisoned but with his fast metabolism...” Tim trailed off and looked up at Kon.

“Yeah.” Kon went to Bart’s other side and lifted him up, “I’ll run him off to the cave, you meet us there and call Alfred and your dad.”

“Okay,” Tim leaned up and kissed both their cheeks before pulling out his phone and getting in the car, “love you!”

Kon was there in seconds, not as fast as Bart but still super fast. When he entered the cave, Bruce was running towards the med bay getting it set up, “Lie him down on the cot! Is he conscious?”

“Yeah, but I thin’ my le’s fallin aslee’,” Bart started shifting and Kon immediately laid him down.

“Slurred speech, numbness,” Bruce started making a list while Dick and Alfred came running down, “you got a sample of the cookies?”

“Yeah! I grabbed them, here!” Kon handed the bag of cookies to Dick as he ran past. 

“Dick run those through and figure out what’s in them, Alfred?” Bruce paused while helping Bart lay down to look at Alfred.

“Until I know what it is, there’s very little to do, it was obviously meant for Master Tim, however more than likely his metabolism should fight it within hours,” Alfred spoke swiftly while rushing around.

“Dad! Botulism!” Dick called out from by the Batcomputer.

“Good. Common. We have some of the antitoxin in the cabinets, grab some,” as Dick rushed to follow his father's orders. Tim came running down the stairs.

“What’s the status?” Tim rushed over and grabbed one of Bart’s hands, “Can I help?”

“Tim just sit. We got this. It's just a low dose of botulism,” Dick smiled tensely and grabbed Tim’s shoulder while handing the treatment to their father.

“So that’s all good, right? He’s gonna be fine?” Kon could feel the anxiety rushing through his veins, he’d never get used to seeing the bats in a crisis. It always brought a whole new meaning to the phrase “well-oiled machine”.

“Yes. He’s going to be fine. He’ll be running around like an Allen again in no time,” bruce said sagely.

“Dad, can you please speak kindly of my boyfriend when he’s been poisoned?” Tim looked up and smiled at bruce.

“Sorry,” Bruce was not sorry. 

Alfred finished with the last dose of antitoxin, “well young Masters it seems all is well now, we shall leave you.”

“What?”

“Come along Master Dick let's leave the boys in peace.”

“Dick come on.” Bruce led Dick out of the room following behind Alfred and leaving the three boyfriends to their own comfort.


End file.
